The Proposal
by 18Cyber-Cat18
Summary: Oneshot. My take on how James proposed to Lily. Not your conventional proposal; but then again, James Potter is not your conventional guy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Just an idea I had the other day while trying to make sense of chemistry. Please read till the end. **

The overwhelming aroma of coffee reached me as James and I entered the most popular café in town. We had just dropped in here to pick up a few cups of coffee on our way back from work.

"-all I am saying is that just because tomorrow is Valentine's Day, it does not give the shopkeepers the right to unleash pink colored confetti on the unsuspecting public," said James.

"Well, well, well, who would have thought; the big, mighty James Potter scared of pink confetti," I said laughing. This entire week wherever we had gone there had been the most ridiculous confetti falling from the ceiling. And by everyplace I do mean every place. Just when you think that the wizarding world has mellowed down and stopped doing ridiculous things, BAM, it surprises you with pink confetti.

"What? It is irritating and gets tangled in your hair and just makes the room look like a nursery. I mean, who had the wonderful idea of charming the ceilings so that confetti falls from it, in the first place? And even if some genius did decide to do it then how the hell did it pick up and become such a huge trend?"

I began laughing at his disgruntled expression and abruptly stopped when I saw the poster on the wall a few feet away from me advertising 'the most magical wedding dresses ever'. This poster unfortunately brought to mind a topic that I would have rather avoided. Not only this poster though, all over the room there were signs. Right next to the counter there was this huge shelf filled the most ridiculously cheesy albeit cute giant stuffed toy rings. They had a huge, thick red colored band and an upside down pyramid shaped diamond. I could probably fit that around my waist.

However cheesy it may sound, I know that James is the one and I also know that he is in love with me too. I mean, I don't want to be that pushy, insecure girl who always rushes her boyfriend into things like marriage but excuse me if I think that after dating James since like forever, I have earned the divine right to want to marry him. Since the past few weeks, I had been dropping little hints here and there but James having the sensitivity of a hedgehog had not picked up on anything. I glanced at him and decided to bring up the topic once again.

"Umm, so I bumped into Renesa Prenchly yesterday," I said.

"Renesa Prenchly? I remember her. Good old Renesa; always getting into some trouble over her stupid predictions. So is she still into divination?"

"Yeah, she is. Now she has come with these wacky new spells or tea reading techniques or – I don't know how she does it, but basically she claims to be able to predict whom you will end up marrying."

"Great. So she hasn't changed one bit. Always setting so much of store by all that crap," said James.

"Well, that's what I thought at first but you know."

"You know, what? Lily you can't be serious. I can't believe this," said James laughing," Lily Evans, one of the most ardent haters of divination, actually going to a fortune-teller? Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?"

"Oh come on. It's not even that bad," I said. Blushing a bit, partly because I don't really believe in divination and all that stuff one bit but mostly because I am a red head and it is my curse to walk this earth with a perpetual blush. "I mean, I agree that I don't usually believe in all this but I am just so curious to know."

"Know what?" asks James.

"Know whom I am going to end up marrying, of course," I say watching James from the corner of my eye.

Silence.

"Wait what?" asks James, "You _are_ going to marry _me_, right?"

"Is that a proposal?" I exclaimed.

"Umm, yeah, I suppose so, yeah," said James.

"Umm, okay," I said trying not to hyperventilate and act cool instead.

I knew things would work out for me. I mean, not only had James proposed but we had also finally reached the end of the never ending queue.

"Wait; don't just say yes right now. I have to do this properly," said James.

I watched as his eyes searched the café and finally came to rest on the shelf filled with the giant stuffed rings, right in front of us. His eyes brightened and he picked one ring up with both hands, went down on one knee and said, "Lily Evans, you probably already know this but I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. And after that followed years of being screamed at by you and even worse, being ignored by you. Many people ask me why I never gave up and how I could still love you after all your rudeness. Hell, sometimes I even asked myself that; but then I realized that it is extremely hard to let go of something when you know that it is all you ever want.

Lily, you may not know exactly how far gone I am but just remember this, for you I can do anything. Even if it means fighting the scariest man alive without a wand just to keep you safe and happy, I will do it. I may not always be able to tell you what you want to hear but I promise to tell you everything you need to hear. Lily, I love you and am willing to risk my sanity- what remains of it anyway- by spending the rest of my life with you. In short, Lilykins, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered through the tears in my eyes. Just then the entire café erupted in cheers and applause. I suppose somewhere along this entire incident everyone had started staring at us and I did not notice. Just then, I did not care either. I pulled James towards me and kissed my new fiancée for the first time.

…

(Outside in the wizard motorbike parking lot which exists for a sole bike for one crazy owner not willing to leave the side of his newly made bike for even a second)

"Where the hell are those two? Did they die in there? And more importantly, where the hell is my coffee?" exclaimed Sirius Black to no one in particular.

**A/N: Sooo, how was it? I am a little worried that Lily is extremely out of character and that James is a bit too mushy. But anyway, please give your feedback.**

**On a completely unrelated note, my final examinations are beginning in a week and I am sooo scared. I don't even know why I am writing all this over here. Sooo yeah, ummm, bye. I suppose. **


End file.
